At present, in a fastening system for joining or fixing various kinds of articles, a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape system is mainly used from the points of a cost, a releasable property, a softness, a thinness, etc., but the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer is liable to be stained with various dirts, dusts, etc., and as the case may be, the adhesive force is greatly lowered, whereby the purpose cannot be attained. Practically, a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is used for a fastening system of paper diapers but in the case of fixing or re-peeling the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape, the finger of a mother comes in contact with the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer, whereby the cream, the talcum powder, etc., attached to the finger stains the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer, and as a result, there is a problem that the adhesive force is lowered to remove or unfasten the diaper.
As a fastening system using such a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape, a hook system is proposed as described in JP-A-3-198802 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") but in the system, since projected portions are formed by printing, pressing out, molding, etc., and the tips of the projected portions are thin like a thread, there is a possibility that the hook system is poor in the sufficient hooking performance and the tips are broken or bend by pressure, whereby the system becomes unusable. Also, the hook system has a problem that the existence of female portions is inevitable and further the system is expensive in the points of the production equipment and working.